


Untitled Book (Our Future)

by ArchiveResponcibly, inevitablynina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablynina/pseuds/inevitablynina
Summary: 5 friends that reunite at a high school reunion and take on the twists and turns of life together. Oh, and also, sometimes life is unexpected.
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Book (Our Future)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchiveResponcibly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/gifts).



Prologue  
May 10th, 11:59 PM, EST

Ding.  
Ding.  
Ding.  
Ding.  
Bing.  
Five emails sail into their recipient's inbox, at exactly midnight.

***  
Nina  
May 11th, 6:45 AM, EST

The vibration of my phone on my nightstand jolts me awake. Irritated, I slowly open one eye, then the other. Snatching my phone off the stand, I stare at it in disbelief. 6:45?! My alarm has been going off for 30 minutes?  
“Shit, shit.” Within minutes, I’m up, changed, and out the door. “Crap, I’m late!”  
On the way to my bus stop, I grab breakfast at a nearby Starbucks, and curse myself for waking up so late. As I near the stop, my worst nightmare is confirmed. The bus is already there. Fucking great. Thankfully, I am somewhat a sprinter and manage to make it on time.  
Finally being able to sit down and take a breather, I take out my phone. Oh, what’s this? A new email? It’s from Henry Li, an old highschool friend of mine. The title reads: NNHS CLASS OF 2025 HIGH SCHOOL REUNION? Huh. A high school reunion? Haven’t been to one of those before. It’s scheduled for the 26th of June. A Saturday. If I can manage to take a few days off then, I should be able to go.  
Making a mental note to ask my supervisor about it, I get off the bus. Wow. In front of me is one of the oldest and largest teaching hospitals in the US. The building towers over me as I stare at it. Somehow, even though I come here to work everyday, this place still manages to catch my eye every time. It’s indescribable, but it holds a sort of magical aura. To me at least.  
Finished gawking, I step inside the hospital. I’m hit with a blast of cool air and the scent of antiseptics fills the air.  
“Good morning Dr. Zhang!” I turn my head in the direction of the voice. It’s one of the new third year neurosurgery residents. I nod in her direction and keep on walking.  
“Nina!” Who is it this time and why can’t people just leave me alone. It turns out to be Song-Hwa, a friend of mine.  
“G’d morning. Get much sleep last night?” Night shifts can be tough. I have one today.  
“Gosh, don’t remind me. Last night was vicious. Seven referrals, three code blues, and so many new patients. Plus, we’re short on people so you’ll need to be responding to a lot more codes than you usually do. Good luck to you.”  
“I’m sure today won’t be as bad.”  
“I pity you.”  
Finally, the long awaited arrival of the locker room. Closing the door behind me, I let out a breath. Hopefully today isn’t too busy. But based on what Song-Hwa just told me, it seems like it’s gonna be a long day.  
Just as I step out of the locker room, the hospital intercom buzzes to life above me. “Code Blue, Second Floor, Room Eight. Code Blue, Second Floor, Room Eight.”  
“Holy fuckers, here we go again.” Having been in the hospital for less than five minutes, and a code blue is already being called, this must mean something. Wow, I’m fucked. Cursing under my breath, I run towards the second floor, not a second to spare.

JULIA  
May 11, 7:30 AM, EST

I wake up bright and early. Today is the day. I’m moving to New York City! I hate to leave the country like this, but there are better opportunities in the city anyways. In a week I’ll be starting my new job at IA INTERIOR ARCHITECTS. Gosh, this has been a childhood dream of mine and it’s finally happening!  
I jump out of bed and start rummaging through my closet only to realize that my dumbass already packed all of it and most of it is probably already in New York and my new apartment already. Wow, my own apartment. I’ve always had roommates, so this is a first for me too. I’ve always adored having another person around but now at 30, I’ve suddenly discovered that living alone might be more for me.  
My phone dings with a text from my mom, asking if I’m okay. Smiling, I answer, “Yes, Mom. I’m fine.”  
I put on my playlist of throwback songs and waltz into the kitchen, still smiling. Last night, while up late watching reruns of Outer Banks (aka the best show in the world), I received an email for a high school reunion. Man, am I excited. I’m gonna see people I haven’t seen in almost 10 years. Nostalgic for the past, I pull out my last bottle of iced coffee from the fridge and survey my apartment, which has been stripped down to the bone. I glance in the direction of my roommate’s room. She must be still sleeping. Oh, what a shame I won’t be able to say goodbye to her. My plane leaves in exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes and I can’t afford to be late.  
I call an Uber and quietly wait for it to come. Looking around, I reflect on my time here. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it. I moved here six years ago, and I've been living here ever since. I made so many memories here. I had my first kiss right on this kitchen counter. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
“Oh, my Uber is here.” I grab my luggage and look around one last time. “Goodbye, I’ll miss you.” I whisper.  
***  
The ride to the airport is quick.  
“Thank you and have a good day!” I thank the driver and step into Charlotte Douglas International Airport, Terminal C.  
I pass through airport security uneventfully. Within minutes, I’m sitting at Gate C13, waiting for American Airlines flight 1782 to LGA New York. I’m figgity and try to pass time by browsing my phone. As I’m looking at different possible home designs, a call comes through.  
“Hello?” It’s my boyfriend, Gavin .  
“Good morning babe, have you boarded yet?”  
I smile. “No, I’ve got a few minutes still.”  
“That’s good. So, how are you feeling?”  
“Nervous, as expected. So does this mean we’ll be long distance now?” When I told Gavin I was moving, he didn’t want to move with me. We had a big fight about it, but we were eventually able to compromise that one of us would fly to visit the other every 2 months. I’m still somewhat pissed at him.  
“Yeah, but don’t be too beat up about it. We can still Facetime and text everyday. And remember, I’ll always be here waiting for you.”  
“Aw, stop it.” In the distance, I hear them calling for my flight to start boarding. “I have to go, they’re calling for me to board now.”  
“Ok, bye. Love you!”  
“Love you too.” I hang up and sigh. I have a bad feeling about this, like this relationship isn’t going to work out. Oh well, it is what it is. I walk over to the flight attendant and hand her my ticket.  
“Have a good flight!” She smiles.  
“Thanks.” I smile back and walk down the tunnel that’ll take me to New York. To my new life.

Emma  
May 11, 7:11 AM, EST

I stride into JP Morgan Chase’s Headquarters in New York City, New York at exactly 7:11 AM. My high heels click on the tile floor as I make my way through the lobby, to the elevator, and finally into my office. I toss my bag next to my desk and sink down into my rolly chair. It’s nice to finally be able to sit down after driving for 1 hour. You’d think that having a 200k salary I’d be able to afford one of those high rise apartments in the city, That’s what I thought too, until I looked at the rent prices. I live in a studio on Long Island. I’ve been looking into moving, but there really isn’t much point. I like the place I live right now. It’s affordable and safe, so I don’t really mind driving an hour to work.  
I walk to the kitchen area to make myself a cup of coffee. On the way I run into my boss.  
“Morning, Emma. You’re here early today.”  
“Yes, I have to finish up a couple things before my meeting today.”  
“I see, have a good day. Oh, and before I forget, our department is going out to dinner today. I was asked to let you know. We’re all meeting the lobby near the bathrooms at 6.”  
“Sounds fancy. I’ll be there. What restaurant, by the way?”  
“I hear it’s a surprise. I have to run now, but I’ll see you later. Work hard.”  
“I will. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure.” She winks and walks away. I smile and continue to the kitchen.  
Back in my office, I finish up working on an Excel Document and start getting ready for my meeting at 8:30. It’s for a new client of ours. I hear he’s looking to invest in multiple elite companies. Gosh, the amount of money some people own. It’s jaw-dropping to us regular people. I should know. The amount I’ve dealt with in transactions in the past few years is just- My thoughts are interrupted by my office door being opened.  
“Good morning, sorry to interrupt you, but the meeting time has been changed from 8:30 to 8:00. The client requested.”  
I glance at my watch. “That’s in 10 minutes.”  
“Yes. It’ll be in meeting room 7.”  
“Okay, thank you. I’ll be there.”  
I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. This is our third meeting with this client and this is also the third time that we’ve had to reschedule for him. Everything about this client is completely confidential; even I was given minimal information about him. Heck, I don't even know what his name is!  
“Augh.” I shake my head in annoyance as my door opens again. This time it’s my boss.  
“Hey, anything I can do for you?” I plaster a fake smile on my face.  
“Yes indeed. Can you make a spreadsheet for me on all our clients so far this month? Usually I’d do it but I’m absolutely packed this month.” Packed, yeah right.  
“Of course.”  
“Oh also, write a report on Bolden Holdings INC. and their investments. It was requested by the company itself.”  
“Got it. Anything else?” I quickly scribble all this down on a notepad. Looks like I won’t be going home early today. And the dinner party, don't even think about it.  
“Nope, that’ll be all. You’re awesome, Emma. Thanks.” She smiles and leaves.  
See, that’s one of the sacrifices us employees on Wall Street have to make. We make whopping sums of money each year, but we forfeit all our free time for work.  
I stand up, collect my things, and get ready to go to my meeting. I refresh my email page one more time just in case. Nothing. However, one email that I didn’t notice before catches my eye. It’s titled NNHS CLASS OF 2025 HIGH SCHOOL REUNION.  
I roll my eyes agitated. I don’t have time for this. If you think I’m going to take precious time off work to go to see people that I don’t even care about, you must be kidding. I step out of my office and walk towards my meeting room, high heels clicking off into the distance.

Res  
May 11, 6:52 AM

I am pleasantly awakened by the purring of my two cats Sakura and Coco, curled up next to me sleeping peacefully.  
“Gosh, what time is it?” I rub my eyes wearily and sit up. Perhaps a bit too quickly because I am suddenly overcome by an unexpected and unpleasant wave of vertigo. I lay down again and glance at the vintage clock hanging on my wall. It’s 6:52. So early. I sigh and grab my phone off the chair next to my bed that doubles as a nightstand. WHAT. 5 missed calls from Elli (aka my publisher)? I quickly call her back and she answers.  
“Dude, what the heck? Why were you up at 3 in the morning and why’d you call me five times?”  
“Uh, I just thought you should know, your newest book was a bestseller. It practically sold out overnight!”  
“That’s amazing.” Half awake, I still haven’t fully processed the information yet. “Listen Elli, that’s really great news but could we talk later? I’m still kinda in bed right now.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was so excited I didn’t realize. You’re right. I’ll call you back later. See ya.” Before I can respond, she hangs up. That girl. She really is something.  
I grab the TV remote off my chair/makeshift nightstand and turn on the giant full screen TV in front of me. That’s the great thing about being self employed, you can do whatever, whenever you want.  
However, before I can get comfy and start watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, my phone rings. Again. I pick up. It’s Elli. Again.  
“Hi. what do you want?”  
“I forgot to tell you, I got an email from someone named Henry Li. Do you know him? It seems like he was trying to reach you.”  
“Yeah… I went to highschool with him. Does he need anything?”  
“He sent an email regarding a high school reunion. Do you want to attend? I mean, it is a large event, and you are somewhat famous, so I’m not sure if it’ll attract unwanted attention for you.”  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll go. When is it?” My heart flutters at the thought of seeing people that I literally haven’t spoken a word to for more than a decade.  
“It’s scheduled for June 26th. I think we should be fine, you don’t have anything planned then anyways.”  
“Awesome! Can you forward the email to me? I’d like to RSVP myself,”  
“Wow, you are really excited for this thing. You never reply to any emails. Alrighty then, I have another call coming in right now. See you later?”  
“Okay, talk to you later.” A minute later, the email pops into my inbox. I quickly type up a reply and return back to the couch, this time with a newfound burst of energy. 

Roman (Ro)  
May 11th, 8:09 AM

I slide into my white 5-series BMW and close the door in one swift motion. Dropping my briefcase into the passenger seat, I sigh and click my seatbelt into place.  
In no time, I’m cruising down the streets and onto the highway, easily doing 60 miles per hour. I’m already ten minutes late for a business meeting so I book it. As I reach the exit that leads to the company, my secretary calls.  
“Good morning Mr. Denise. You’re late.”  
“I am very aware of that. I’m on my way. Do you have anything else to tell me other than reprimanding me for being late?”  
“I got an email. I was just going to disregard it as spam mail until I saw the title. It’s for a high school reunion in June.”  
“Trash it. I don’t have time for silly games like those.”  
I pull into the parking lot of NYC’s 10th largest investment firm, NYC GROUPS CO. I lock my car and march into the fifty-two floor building.  
“Good morning! How are you?”  
“Good morning sir! Have a good day!”  
“Good morning!” All around, people call out to me and nod when I walk past. I pay no attention to them and walk to the elevator that takes me to my private floor.  
Ding. The display above the elevator lights up and the doors open. I step in and close my eyes.  
“Good morning.” I suck in a deep breath. What? I open my eyes to discover that I’m already on the fifty-first floor, the floor of my office. And right in front of me with a look of disdain is my secretary, Elise.  
“Nice to see you.” I nod.  
“The shareholders are waiting for you. Where were you?” She rushes after me as I take off towards the meeting room at a rapid pace.  
“I was doing things... They don’t concern you.” Reaching the meeting room, I straighten my tie and walk in. “Good morning everyone. I apologize for being late, shall we get started now?” I crack a small smile and go to reach for my briefcase when I get yet another surprise. It’s not in my hand? Did I leave it somewhere?  
I’m sorry, give me a minute.”I leave the meeting room and find my secretary in her office. “Where is my briefcase?”  
“You didn’t give it to me.” She shrugs and turns back to her computer.  
“I didn’t give it to you?” I hiss. Wait. Crap. Did I leave it in my car? Holy shit.  
“Hey, uh, can you tell them the meeting is postponed?” This is so embarrassing, I have to get out of here.  
“Wait! WAIT! Mr. Denise, where are you going?” Elise screams after me but I tune her out. The more I walk the redder my cheeks become. How in the world did I manage to forget my briefcase?  
As I reach the lobby, I break into a sprint and thank god, there’s the door. I slow back down as people nod and speed walk the fuck out of there.


End file.
